A Familiar Face
by AmericusyoungXoXo
Summary: Addy Brink had been Kendall's girlfriend back in Minnesota. The entire Big Time Rush crew had almost entirely forgotten about her. That is, until she shows up at the Palmwoods. Will Kendall be able to win her back, or has she moved on?


_I finished lacing up my ice skates, the brisk air nipping at my cheeks. I took that first wobbly step, the next string of movements coming natural after that. I glided out towards Kendall, throwing my arms around his torso. _

_"Good morning, Kendall." I mumbled into his back. _

_He spun so he could look me in the eyes, his face lighting up. _

_"Morning, Addison." _

_I giggled, why would he call me my full name? He smirked as he reached into his coat pocket, his hand resurfacing with a small box within it. My eyes snapped to it, a playful grin forming on his pale lips. _

_"Close your eyes." _

_I did as he told, shutting them tightly. Cold metal grazed my neck and Kendall clasped the hook, I opened my eyes. Hanging around my neck lay a gold chain, holding a small gold locket on it. I opened it, tears welling in my eyes as I saw the pictures carefully placed in it. _

_One of Kendall and I, brace-faced and clad in ugly Christmas sweaters with our arms cast around each other- the winter of 8th grade when we had started dating. The other the following spring, Kendall and I along with our other three best friends, all giggling and red-nosed at the ice-rink. _

_"Merry Christmas, Addy." _

_He leaned in and gently placed his lips against mine. It was our first kiss, and everything that I had imagined it to be._

"Please fasten your seat belts, we will be descending shortly." The small light on the plane flashed on, signaling for everyone to do as they were told. I followed suit, sitting back and taking a deep breath.

This is really happening.

I'm here, I'm in California, on my way to see my childhood best friends who had packed up and abandoned me.

I was crazy.

I looked out the window, Los Angeles right there in front of me.

The sky was bluer than it was in Minnesota, the people seemed more alive; happier.

It took forever to get my bags, it was so much busier here too. By the time that my taxi had arrived, I was ready to hop on the next flight home and pretend like this had never happened. But I couldn't do that, I had come so far already.

It was only a short ride to the Palmwoods, my new temporary home. My mom had set it all up for me, just like I knew she would. That's who she was, she'd travel to the ends of the earth to help me.

I walked up to the front desk, the manager dozing off.

"Hi?" He jerked up at the sound of my voice, attempting to play off the fact that he had been sleeping on the job.

"Welcome to the Palmwoods, how can I help you?" His voice dripped in fake kindness and I was already exhausted by his lack of desire to be there.

"I'm Addison Brink, I believe you spoke to my mom about my arrangement?"

He nodded in agreement, fiddling with the computer for a moment before handing me a set of keys. "4A. Let me know if you need anything."

I grabbed my suitcase and made my way towards the elevator, past a group of boys my age. "New girl" one of them whispered, I rolled my eyes.

My apartment was nice, it was small but i didn't need much. I wouldn't be staying here for too long, just long enough to make a dramatic appearance, cause a few tears, and sightsee the beautiful state of California. Then I'd go back home to my drab and lonely life in Minnesota.

I unpacked my things. It was weird having so many summer clothes, I had to go shopping a million different times just to get a sufficient amount for my adventure. I explored the apartment, finding myself in the bathroom before the mirror.

Would they recognize me?

It had been almost two years now, I knew I looked different. My braces came off, my hair had gotten lighter- now a bright blonde color- and I had cut it. What had once reached almost my hips now just grazed my shoulder blades. My big sister had taught me how to do my makeup; I wore quite a bit of it now. I joined the soccer team, so I had thinned out a lot.

They wouldn't recognize me.

I decided to go swimming, I needed to relax. I took off my necklace, carefully placing it on the stand beside the bed. I pulled out the black bathing suit I had bought, changing into it.

I stared at myself in the mirror again, I felt weird.

The pool was clear blue and just begging me to jump in, I pulled off the gray t-shirt I had thrown on and dove in. The water was cool and refreshing and everything I needed. I knew people were staring. Everyone was curious about who this weird new girl was.

I waded in the pool for as long as I could, and when I got out I sprawled myself out on one of the pool chairs. I shut my eyes and let the warm breeze engulf me, it was the first time in a while that I had felt this good.

"Hey, uhm-" a voice cut me out of my tranquility, my eyes opened and a tall dark haired boy stood above me. I sat up quickly, squinting my eyes at him. "What?"

"Are you new here?" I nodded.

He smiled and I just continued to stare at him. He had an angular face and blue eyes that popped out from under the dark mop on his head. But he was irrelevant.

"I'm Andrew," he started, "I'd love to take you out sometime."

I pondered the thought. He was cute, but did I really want to bring someone else into my messed up mission here? No.

"I'm not sure, I'm going to be awfully busy here."

He face dropped, but he nodded, "yeah I understand. If you change your mind, though, I'd love to take you out."

Andrew walked away, and I returned to sunbathing. It wasn't long though before I was interrupted once again. Only this time, I wasn't mentally prepared.

"Hey do I know you?" That small voice snapped me straight out of my thoughts. I slowly opened my eyes, did I really want to face her? Could I face her?

I opened my eyes are standing there, was Kendall's little sister.

"Katie..."

Her eyes widened and face paled and for a moment she just stared at me. It felt like hours as the two of us locked eyes. The silence was broken though when she threw herself on top of me, clasping her hands behind my ribs and holding me tightly. I returned the hug, my muscles relaxing and a smile exploding on my face.

"What're you doing here?!" She pulled back from the embrace, analyzing my face.

"I..."

What was I doing here? Being the crazy ex-girlfriend who flew across the country to stalk Kendall? Or was I an old friend just visiting?

"I wanted to see how things were going for you guys... "

Was that the best I could come up with? I guess so. But Katie wasn't convinced. She quizzically stared at me, hardly accepting my answer but deciding against arguing.

"But I don't want to see the guys right away. I don't know what to say."

Katie nodded, understanding. And so for a minute more, we just sat there.

"Well, do you want to come up to the apartment and see mom? The guys are at the studio right now, don't worry."

I agreed, Mama Knight had always been like my own mother. She had welcomed me into their family like one of her own, and when I started dating Kendall, it only increased. I had spent holidays with them, gone on vacations, and attended almost every family dinner that had ever occurred. I traveled with her and Katie to every single one of the guys' hockey games, stayed in hotels with them for tournaments, everything.

The apartment door opened and there stood Mama Knight behind the counter and making sandwiches. Her head slowly came up, her eyes scanning briefly over Katie and then planting themselves on me. They searched my entire face and suddenly something clicked. She dropped what she was doing, hesitantly making her way towards us. She stopped in front of us, one hand on her hip, and her eyes never left me.

I pursed my lips and the silence was overwhelming.

"Katie... Who is this?"

Katie hesitated a moment, a small grin coming over her little face.

"Mom, it's Addy."

Her warm motherly face broke out into a beaming smile as she threw her arms around me in a tight hug.

"She doesn't want the guys knowing yet, mom."

Mama Knight nodded yet never faltered in our hug. I took in a deep breath, inhaling her warm scent. In that moment, I forgot about everything else.

The peacefulness couldn't last forever though. The door flung open and in flew in the four members of Big Time Rush. Howling and yelling the apartment suddenly flew into chaos. Mama Knight and I released each other, stopping dead in our tracks as the boys followed suit.

I had to get out of here.

Before anyone could speak, I snaked behind Carlos and out the door- sprinting back to my own apartment.

I had survived my very brief, first encounter with Big Time Rush.


End file.
